Combine like terms to create an equivalent expression. Make sure to simplify coefficients and constants as well. $-\dfrac65-\dfrac23v+\dfrac{4}{15}+\dfrac13v$
Combine the ${\text{coefficients}}$ of the $v$ terms, and combine the ${\text{constant}}$ terms. $\phantom{=}{{-\dfrac{6}{5}}{-\dfrac{2}{3}}v+{\dfrac{4}{15}}+{\dfrac13}v}$ $=\left({-\dfrac{2}{3}}+{\dfrac13}\right)\cdot v-{\dfrac{6}{5}}+{\dfrac{4}{15}}$ $=\left(-\dfrac13\right)\cdot v-\dfrac{18}{15}+\dfrac{4}{15}$ $=-\dfrac13v-\dfrac{14}{15}$